


Once Upon a Time in Miami

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memories, Multi, Sam is a good role model... mostly, Schmoop, spoilers for series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells Charlie the story of how they all ended up a happy household.</p><p>For rise_your-dead for this prompt on the Burn Notice Comment-Ficathon at http://burnkink.livejournal.com/1114.html#t53338: Mike/Fi/Sam; Charlie, "And they all lived happily ever after."</p><p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SERIES FINALE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in Miami

“But I just told you that story yesterday, Charlie.

“All right, all right, enough with the pouting. Go get me a grown-up drink from the fridge and I’ll tell it again….

“Thanks, buddy. Okay, so here goes.

“Once upon a time there was a prince called Mikey and a princess called Fi. They lived in a faraway land and they liked spending time together. Except when they were fighting. Or broken up. Those two could never make up their minds. 

“Anyhoo, one day they were walking along the beach, probably arguing or something, or maybe the prince was trying to convince the princess not to make something explode – Fi was one of those explode-y princesses who used a magic C-4 wand to make things go boom. But then suddenly they noticed that they were being followed!

“By who? Relax, kid, I’m getting to that. There were seven evil monsters following them. But right then you know who the prince and princess saw? Two brave and handsome knights. Sir Finley and Sir Jesse. Sir Finley was the handsomer of the two.

“Yes, I’m sure. Why would you ask that?

“Anyway, Lady Madeleine was there too. She and Sir Finley and Sir Jesse walked up to their friend Prince Mikey and said, ‘Hey, buddy. We can’t let you fight all these monsters on your own. Let’s work together.’

“And Prince Mikey said ‘No I can do it myself.’

“I have no idea why he said that, kiddo. Maybe he’s a stubborn ass sometimes. You know princes. Bunch of whiny little girls.

“But anyway, then the princess and the knights wouldn’t leave so they all decided to work together. They pulled out their swords and they stood back to back – because back to back is the best way to cover all your angles, right? – and they fought off so many monsters.

“Let’s see, there was Carla. Princess Fi ran her through, just like this! And then there was Gilroy. Well, Gilroy was a strange monster, kept trying to lure the prince into a hot tub. But then one day, all of a sudden, the monster next to him ate him! That was Simon. He had real big teeth. The prince had to fight that guy twice to bring him down. Then there was Vaughn. When it was clear he was going to lose, that guy just ran away. Then there was Anson and Card. Two of the most two-faced, evil sons of, uh, monsters you’ll never want to meet. A real good man took down Anson, but then he was taken down by card. And then James. James. Um, James took something too, something real bad. But the prince and princess and knights and especially, especially Lady Madeleine worked together and kicked that guy’s sorry butt right to heck. He deserved worse, but that’s what he got.

“And after they beat all those monsters, they decided they wanted to go to a different land, one where the monsters couldn’t find them. Sir Jesse wanted to stay home, but Prince Mikey and Princess Fi decided to go far, far away.

“Then, one day, Sir Finley went to visit them. And they were all happy to see each other. But Sir Finley had been having a lot of trouble sleeping. He didn’t want to say anything, but he really, really missed the prince and princess.

“So the prince and the princess told him that they had a magic bed. When you were in this very special bed, you always felt warm, like there was a person on either side of you. And you never felt alone. And you hardly ever had nightmares and if you did, someone was right there to make you feel better. 

“But Sir Finley wasn’t sure if he should ask the prince and princess to share their magic place with him. Those two had taken so long to work everything out, Sir Finley didn’t want to mess with that. Also, he wasn’t sure if there would be drama. Sir Finley really doesn’t like drama.

“But the prince and the princess were very, very insistent. And Sir Finley tried to say no, but, well. I guess the prince and princess must have cast a real good magic spell on him, because even though he wasn’t sure it was a good idea, he stayed. And he loved every night he spent in the magic bed.

“And there was a kid there too. I forget his name.

“Oh that’s right. Sir Charlie. A very, very brave knight. And he made Prince Mikey and Princess Fi and Uncle Sir Finley very, very, very happy. 

“The end. 

“Okay, that’s it. Good night, kiddo.

“….What do you mean Little Red Riding Hood is a better story!?

“That’s not how the story goes! Red Riding Hood never blows up the wolf with dynamite! Have you been letting Auntie Fiona read you fairy tales again? Because she doesn’t tell them right. I think maybe she doesn’t know how to read.

“Okay, fine she knows how to read. Don’t tell her I said that. Or that I called her a princess. Okay, buddy?

“All right, thanks. Time for bed now, okay?

“What? Again? I thought you liked Red Riding Hood better.

“Okay, okay, geez. But just one more time, okay? Once upon a time there was a prince named Mikey. He ate a lot of yogurt….”


End file.
